


Letters

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: Friends Make Life A Lot More Fun [13]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Letters from the past come back to remind Mark from the past, courtesy of one Tom Collins.September 1990





	

Mark was fiddling with his camera and playing with angles but something wasn’t quite right, he wasn’t filming anything at the moment but he didn’t like the way the shot looked. Collins was sitting next to Roger, and was currently trying to educate the musician on some philosopher or other.. Mark sighed as he panned around, he still didn’t like the way it looked.

“Hey Collins!” Mark shouted .

“What?” Collins slowly lowered his book.

“In my bag there should be a wide shot lens in there, can you get it out?” Mark replied.

“What the fuck is a wide shot lens?” Collins asked, annoyed that he had been interrupted on his education of Roger, but the guitarist just let out laugh. He knew exactly what it was, but that was probably because he had been hanging around Mark for way too long.

“It’s the… It’s the wide one, it’s larger than the others…” Mark was stumbling over his words not exactly sure how to describe it.

“Whatever man don’t hurt yourself,” Collins laughed as he started looking through the bag, as he rifled around for the lens he found a rather large stash of letters. He pulled them out and looked at them, they were all dated from about three or four years ago, others looked like international mail. Collins could see Roger looking at him with his eyebrows raised, “Yo, Mark! What is all this?” Collins held up the letters.

“What’s what?” The young filmmaker pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he went to rejoin his friends.

“These?” Collins shook the letters again.

“Nothing,” Mark shrugged, “just junk mail-”

“Really? Junk mail that has been sitting in your bag for three or more years and it has international postage on it?” Collins raised an eyebrow. He then proceeded to pull one of the letters out of the stack and removed the contents from the envelope. “What could be so important that Marky-Mark has been hanging onto these for so long?” He scanned the letter before beginning to read, “My main man Mark-”

 

Roger’s eyes went wide as Collins continued to read, “Sorry it took me so long to answer. By the time your letter arrived, I wasn’t living there anymore (believe it or not, it’s hard to make enough money for rent when you aren’t getting paid). You’re lucky that I left a forwarding address, otherwise I would never have gotten it-” Collins stopped, “aww… You guys are too cute.” he grinned as he started reading the letter to himself and interjecting bits of commentary, “Mark you were still in High School? You’re such a baby.”

The filmmaker blushed but there really was nothing else that he could do at this point, “Can you please put those back?” Mark sighed.

“Why? These are very intriguing,” Collins chuckled, “I know you were expecting some sort of snide remark from me about the stupidity of being pen pals, but to be honest I really liked writing when you were in Israel. Plus, and I’m only going to say this once, I miss you…” Collins looked up at Roger and raised an eyebrow, “oh my god the tin man has a heart.”

Roger rolled his eyes and leaned back on the bench, his ears were turning slight shade of pink, “Those are from like four years ago-”

“So? You still wrote it, in ink,” Collins looked at the back, “ on the back of a flier from your band? This must have been your ‘blue period’,” he chuckled, “nice coffee stain, that is coffee isn’t it?”

“Come on you’ve had your fun put it back,” Mark sighed.

"Oh no, I don't think so," Collins said with a grin, "I think these are very fascinating and need to be shared with the world."

"Don't you fucking dare," Roger grumbled.

“These might even be your magnum opus! Roger give up writing songs man… Go right the next great American novel!” Collins declared, “it could be the greatest thing since Dostoyevsky’s War and Peace!”

“Collins…” Mark groaned.

“This is gold,” The philosopher laughed, “pure gold, it’s cute you being childhood friends and all.”

"Shut up," Mark muttered.

"You laugh but come on being a teenager is hard," Roger replied.

"Mr. Davis is getting deep," Collins smirked.

"No, seriously," Roger said, "this guy over here has been with me for everything. Good and bad and shitty."

Mark blushed, but his smile was sincere. 

"Love you too, man."

Collins appeared as if he was about to make another witty quip but he held back, but only for a moment, "You two should just get a room already."

"Collins!" Mark and Roger replied in unison.


End file.
